


Heero, maestro de la negación

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque todos saben que la negación es un plato que se come a diario y con todas las de perder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heero, maestro de la negación

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la tercera convocatoria de drabbles de [Gundam Wing en español](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano/?fref=ts).  
> Odio los drabbles y ellos me odian a mí, no tengo más que decir... Ah, y ¡felices fiestas~!

Duo habla y habla a pesar de decirle está ocupado y,

“Quatre estará de visita y…”, o “El cumpleaños de Sally se acerca y…”,

y como sea, en realidad.

Es como una piedra en el calzado que Heero no puede quitarse.

«Que no quieres quitarte», contradice una vocecilla.

¿Eh? _¡No!_

Duo Maxwell, expiloto gundam, según algunos su mejor amigo, y el hombre con el que comparte su cama de forma ocasional, es un elemento removible de su vida.

Punto.

 

*

 

—¿Por qué te mientes así? —pregunta Duo—. Es hasta triste… Quiero decir, tú me amas. Hasta el amigo Wu lo sabe.

La seguridad con la que habla es tanta que Heero quiere estampar el puño en su rostro.

Contempla la desnudez de ambos y piensa en su fiel .44 magnum escondida entre la ropa desperdigada en el suelo.

«Sería sencillo dispararle y deshacerme del cuerpo», piensa... e inicia la tercera ronda de la noche.

(¿Qué? Están de vacaciones y hay que aprovechar).

 

*

 

Su cercanía se inició en el medio de la guerra, en casas de seguridad y amenazas constantes de muerte de parte de uno y bromas pesadas de parte del otro.

La llegada de la paz y el trabajo que compartían como preventivos acabó de sellar su lazo.

Un bello lazo todavía lleno de amenazas de muerte.

… Y mucho más allá de eso, todos pueden verlo.

Menos el mismo Heero.

 

*

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Es Navidad!

El término nunca ha significado nada para Heero.

Intenta cerrar la puerta, pero Duo es más rápido y se cuela en el departamento.

—Adiviné que no tenías planes —expresa, haciéndole ver las bolsas que carga en las manos.

—No quie…

—Es comida china —le interrumpe y se quita el abrigo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Heero ve los rastros de nieve caer encima de su alfombra.

—No me gusta la fecha —comenta Duo, prosiguiendo su monólogo—, me recuerda a cuando era un niño y… Bueno.

Heero no completa su plan de echarlo por la trenza porque… hm, ya es de noche y tiene cero deseos de cocinar.

Eso es.

Después le pateará el trasero por inoportuno.

 

*

 

Excepto que lo que hace al día siguiente es tomar chocolate caliente, recibir un peine envuelto en papel de regalo,

(—Para que domes tu cabello salvaje —explica Duo con una amplia sonrisa)

y tener _solo_ sexo.

Porque la conversación donde Duo le cuenta sobre la Hermana Helen y su infancia como un huérfano solo es un _preámbulo_ al sexo.

Y los mimos de Duo y sus consecuentes gruñidos, o quedar dormidos en un abrazo después de alcanzar un orgasmo fulminante, es solo una _conclusión_ del sexo.

¿Denso? ¿Quién?

 

*

 

—Algún día te asesinaré —dice Heero la siguiente oportunidad en la que Duo mete las narices donde no debe.

—Mentira. ¡Lo que harás será casarte conmigo! —replica Duo antes de huir.

 

*

 

El tiempo tiene la última palabra sobre lo que pasará… y hasta Heero sospecha que lleva las de perder.

Pero _ssh_.


End file.
